Amy11th Doctor iPod Drabble Challenge!
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: iPod Drabble Challenge! Was reading MaryandMerlin's Drabble Challenge and decided to do one! Try it! So fun!


**11th Doctor/Amy Drabble iPod Challenge!**

**

* * *

**

**Everyone who reads this should SO try this!**

I'm choosing 11th Doctor and Amy. I LOVE THEM!

Pick a pair

Put iPod on shuffle

For the first 10 random songs, write a small paragraph about your pair based on the lyrics/music

TWIST! You may only write for as long as the song goes on for, so it's just a short thing

_This is so fun! You gotta try it! :)_

Here we gooo

* * *

**Alison Iraheta – Beat Me Up**

He's running through mazes for her. He's always picking her up, holding her down, just having fun. She's always beating him up, mentally, goofing with him. Amy Pond loved to mess around, loved to beat him up, her Raggedy Doctor. Only because she knew that she really loved him. She didn't care what anyone thought, he gives her what she wants.

**Beach Boys – I Get Around**

The Doctor gets around a lot. Obviously. He owns a time machine. He finds all of the new places where the kids are hip. The bad guys know him and they leave him alone, usually. He gets around!

WAH WAH OOOOOOOH

WAH WAH OOOOOOOH

He always drives his TARDIS because it's never been beat, and he's never missed yet with the girls he's met. He never leaves his best girl home on a Saturday night. Amy Pond's always with him. She gets around, too.

ROUND ROUND GET AROUND

YEAH HE GETS AROUND

Amy and the Doctor get around!

**Hypasonic – Your Love**

The Doctor stood near the TARDIS doors, thinking about Amy. She was beautiful, amazing, epic. Every time the Doctor wakes up, he sees her face, he can't get her out of his mind. He's never met anyone that made him feel this way. His love has got a hold on her. They were meant to be. Forever and Always. The Doctor and Amy.

He can never get her out of his mind. Sometimes he can't even fly the TARDIS correctly, because his mind veers off to thinking of her. Amy walked into the console room and saw him standing there. Her mind wandered into thought. She had never met anyone as amazing as him. Her heart raced every time she saw him. She loved him. No doubt at all filled her heart when she thought about him. She loved him, and no one could ever change that.

**Billy Joel – Sometimes a Fantasy**

The Doctor had just gotten too lonely. He had to just appear on her doorstep in the middle of the night. He never wanted it to just be a fairytale (Fantasyyyy), and it never became one. He found Amy Pond to be very interesting when he met her. The young child eating ice cream, watching him eat Fish Custard. It wasn't a fairytale.

Amy's smile was all he needed. He left again, hoping to see her in five minutes. Clambering around, jumping, hopping, in the TARDIS, he pressed buttons, then the TARDIS made it's noise, then stopped. The Doctor clambered out. Amy wasn't there. He ran into the house and ran upstairs. Amy Pond was grown up. The Doctor reminded himself that it wasn't a fairytale (FANTASYYY!) and that Amy Pond was now grown up. Full, beautiful, LEGS, Amy Pond!

**Lady Antebellum – Need You Now**

Amy sat silently in the chair near the console. She had a feeling that the Doctor didn't look at her twice. She wanted to tell him how much she liked him, but she was afraid it would ruin their friendship. She was all alone, and she needed him right now. She was going to lose control. The Doctor's amazing life, traveling through time and space. She wanted to be with him forever, but she had a feeling forever would end.

The Doctor looked over at Amy and smiled, then thought to himself: _I wonder if she knows I like her._ He didn't know how he could do without her. She kept him going. She was like a flaming light in the middle of a cave that helped him find his way through the darkness.

It got late, so Amy went to her room in the TARDIS and sat on her bed, thinking about the Doctor. She just couldn't do without him, and she'd have to tell him sooner or later...

**JLS – One Shot**

Amy was the kind of girl you'd read about in magazines. She was the only one that the Doctor thought about lately. She's got him fumbling his words. She's the one he can't live without.

YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH

He's only got one shot, he's got to make it count. He never thought he'd get the chance to tell her how he felt. It couldn't be real, it felt like a dream, how he felt about her. But he knew he was going to love her until the end. She was amazing, but the clock was ticking, he needed to tell her how he felt. She was the definition of beautiful, she was the reason his hearts beat like crazy.

But he watched the moment pass, leaving love hang on the line. He couldn't lose another companion to love that could never exist. He regretted not trying.

**Mika – Toy Boy**

The Doctor was just Amy's wind up toy? No way. It was an up-down world, but Amy controlled him. He was more than an illustration! He would come to life on a brass string. He couldn't bear it. If Amy came near him again to tell him what to do, he'd pull her hair! It was a serious thing in a grown-up world. Yet Amy wasn't grown up. She was only nineteen! A child, still. But the Doctor couldn't help but love the way she acted. She controlled him, and he loved it. She always dressed him up as the man she loved, but threw him back in the box when she was bored. He was a victim of her black magic.

Amy thought different, she did everything because she really liked him.

**Cheryl Cole – Parachute**

Amy held the Doctor's hand as they walked across a big lawn. Rory (yes, Rory.) was watching them. He wanted to see them fall down. He didn't like them walking together one bit. Amy looked over at the Doctor and smiled, he smiled back. She never needed a parachute if she fell, because she had him.

Rory was his own worst enemy, he'd never win the fight. He'd never win Amy. The Doctor already had her, close to him. Rory was invisible to both of them.

The Doctor smiled at Amy, wrapping his hand around her waist. They'd never fall out of love, that was one thing he knew. He'd sooner or later have to drop Rory back off on Earth, he was getting to be a pest.

Amy had the Doctor, and the Doctor had her. Poor Rory, he wanted to just give up. Amy just wanted to make him jealous. And it worked.

**Glee Cast – Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

The Doctor sat, watching Amy. She was looking around the TARDIS console. "Turn around, bright eyes," the Doctor said, smiling. Amy looked back at him, a small tear running down her cheek. The Doctor stood up quickly, running over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing his hand through her hair. "I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart," Amy said, hugging the Doctor tightly. "I don't love Rory. I love you..."

The Doctor struggled to free himself. He loved her too, but he didn't want to make her feel worse. Amy had to be with Rory, but somehow, the Doctor didn't want to let her go.

"Don't be sad, bright eyes." the Doctor cooed, hugging her, too.

"Just hold me tight," Amy whispered.

"I need you too, Amy," The Doctor said, looking at her. "I love you, too. There's nothing I can do to stop my love for you..."

They smiled at each other and kissed.

(THEN THE SCENE FADED LOL)

**Glee Cast – Run Joey Run**

Amy ran into the console room, running to stand in front of the Doctor. "RORY, DON'T!" she cried, and Rory ran into the room after her, a frown on his face. "Amy, don't screw with me! You love him?" he shouted.

The Doctor looked oddly between them both. Rory pulled out a gun.  
"Run, Doctor, Run!" Amy shouted. "Rory, please don't! He means so much to me!"

Rory shook his head, throwing the gun and throwing his hands up in the air. "I thought you cared about me!"

As the gun fell, a shot rang out, and Amy fell to the ground. The Doctor frowned, and in slow motion he stooped down and grabbed her in his arms.

"What've you done?" He shouted to Rory. Rory looked horrified and ran to the TARDIS doors, opening them and throwing himself out into space. He died.

The Doctor looked down at Amy's body, then pointed his sonic screwdriver at where she'd been shot. She came back to life.

"What happened?"

"Rory ran instead."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA, I had soooo much fun with this! XD Especially the last one! XD "Rory ran instead." XD I just had to put that. Okay, so review. XD I really liked the last one the best. Some of the others were just pure CRAP. LOL. I had NO ideas for those songs, so meh.**

**Tell me which one you like the best! :)**


End file.
